


Dear Mum

by SerenityStargazer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley talks to god, Established Relationship, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer
Summary: Crowley talks to Mum about the changes this year brought.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 109





	Dear Mum

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all my friends over at the FaceBook Good Omen's NSFW Party Fun Room page. Happy Mother's Day to the most creative bunch of people I know!

Crowley stretched and grinned as his body complained mildly at the workout it had been subject to an hour ago. He reached up and poked at the place where his neck met his collarbone and grinned wider at the protest his skin made at being touched. There should be a bruise there by morning, he thought contentedly.

He looked over at Aziraphale, lightly snoring and pale in the moonlight. Well, Aziraphale was always pale, but in the darkness, his etherealness just glowed. The angel didn’t sleep very often, but he had been very...energetic that evening and had fallen asleep a little bit ago.

Last year, he had been miserable. Aziraphale had been miserable. Six thousand years of dancing around each other, unable to cross the divide between angel and demon, and the world was swiftly coming to an end. Neither of them could have dreamed this May would find them wrapped up in each other, contentedly spending lockdown in the bookshop, getting to know each other in every sense of the word.

He gave a contented sigh and looked out the window at the night sky. “Hey, Mum?” he whispered. “I know I usually just talk to You when I’m complaining or questioning or such, but...I just wanted to say thanks.”

“I still don’t see the wrong in knowing the difference between good and evil and I think You’re a bit hard on the humans. But, here we still are; stilling spinning round, circling the sun. I don’t know whether it was really a plan or just a jumble of stuff that happened, but...thanks.”

“And, most of all, thanks for him. I didn’t mean to Fall. I just wanted to understand. But if that’s what it took to let me spend Eternity with Aziraphale, well, I guess I’m thankful for that, too. He’s the best, Mum. The absolute best. I don’t deserve him, but let’s keep that our secret. Because, for some reason, he loves me. I love him, too. I’ll do my best to take care of him for You.”

“So, uhm, yeah. That’s about it, I guess. Except...it’s Mother’s Day over in the States. So, have a good one, yeah? And, really, truly...thank you.”

Could be just his imagination, but he could swear he felt a brush of his hair, a gentle kiss to his forehead, and a soft whisper of “sweet dreams, my Questioner”.


End file.
